The Witch Reapers
by Rukia42gami
Summary: the age of witch hunt in europe,there are people who protect the weak and kill the witches Ichigo is one of them he is the son of the famous witch reaper....AIZEN? Ichiruki
1. Chappy 1

**14July,1699**

**Florence,Italy**  
The Aizen family's manor

* * *

A heavy rain is falling, an orange haired boy is running to a huge manor he rushed in,a butler welcome him

"Good evening,young master Ichigo,my,you're soaking!"but he didn't answer him

"I have a emergency,Where is my Father?!"

"In his study room"

"Gotcha!"he rushes to the study room at the 3rd floor

"Father!there's two witches seen in the river and they're attacking a girl!"

Sousuke closed his book,"Two??where's Tousen and Gin?"

"I don't know about Tousen but Gin is already there,we're taking a walk together when we met those witches"

"Okay,let's go"Sousuke took his sword and rushes away

"Yeah...you go ahead i still need to catch my breath..."Ichigo throw himself to the couch,"Man...this is the life..."

* * *

**Arno River,  
**River Side

* * *

"don't worry little girl just stay back and close your eyes this will end soon enough"he smiles at her

"O-okay..."the brown-haired girl wipes her tears and go hide behind big tree

"Gin...if you're here then...we must've come to the right place huh?"the tall woman speaks with a funny accent

the tree of them sheath their sword the short woman speaks with a deep voice,"Where is the boy?!"

"Now now...do you think i would answer that easily?come on Rukia,let me see how much you have grown"Gin smirks

Rukia glares at him"Don't say my name with your filthy mouth you traitor!"she raise her sword,"DANCE!SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!"her plain sword turn into a beautiful pure white sword with a long white ribbon in the end of it's hilt

"Shoot and kill them...SHINSOU!"his short sword shines brightly and it grows long and shoot her

"Next dance,WHITE RIPPLE!"her ribbon become hard and it stabs to the ground then a massive wave of ice shoots out freezing everything in front of her,Gin can't dodge it completely his sword got caught in the ice and half of his body is frozen,"Now TALK!"Kuchiki point her sword to him

"Impressive...as expected from the Kuchiki family...speaking of it how's your brother did he still cold as ever?"Gin grins widely

Rukia looks angry"SHUT UP!if you don't want to tell us then we'll find him by ourself!now..."Gin cut her and his face turn serious,"How is she doing?"

"...what?"Rukia's surprise to hear that"Rangiku,is she doing fine?"Gin open his tiny eye

"Um..."Rukia seems uneasy,she look at her partner they all fell into silence until suddenly her partner realize something,"Rukia watch out!"someone shoots a thunder blade toward Rukia luckily she manage to dodge,it missed and destroy the ice

the attack damage her veil now her face is clear"_Tch if only they arrive a little longer_"Rukia can hear Gin whispering,"..."she sighs and stands up,"Thank you Yoruichi-san,it wont happen again"

Yoruichi sheath her sword"It better be look who finally show his face"she point to the front,Rukia look back and see Aizen Sousuke with a blind guy walking beside him

"Hey,what took you guys so long?"Gin smiles at them

"What?did we interrupt you Gin?"Aizen leering at him

"Well,maybe a little"

"Hmph"Aizen sheath his sword,"...i didn't know you guys can find us this fast"

"Things that are rotten can never hide long"Yoruichi's eyes sparkle dangerously,"Now that we've found your hiding place you got nowhere to run!"

"Hmph why should we run?do you think you can get out from here alive?"Aizen smiles mischievously

Yoruichi giggles"Hmph,who said i'm going to fight you?"after finishing her sentence she cast a spell and create a smoke wall"Come on Rukia!we have to inform the others!"

"Understood!"both of them flash steps away from there

"Gin,Kaname...follow them..."Aizen snaps his finger

"Yes sire"both of them follow his order

"...hello there little miss,are you okay?"he smiles tenderly to the girl that's been hiding behind the tree,"Come on you can get out now"

slowly the girl came out,"Um...Aizen-san i..."her body is trembling,Aizen approaches and pat her head to calm her

"My,it's you Inoue-chan,what are you doing in here at this time?"

"I-i don't know i was sleeping in my bed and-and next those two witches in front of me and and..."she's so tense that all her word ismessed up

"There there calm down"Aizen pat her head again,"You must be terrified do you want me to walk you home?"

"B-but my house is empty and i'm scared to be alone...i beg you can i spend a night in your place sir?i'll sleep in the barn so don't worry i won't pollute your floor"Inoue looks at him pleadingly

"Sure you an stay at my place but you won't have to sleep in the barn i'll prepare a guest room for you now come..."Aizen let Inoue walk first,behind her he smiles mischievously

* * *

**Arno river,**

Inside the forest

* * *

Gin and Kaname manage to catch up with the witches,hundreds of magic ball flying over the sky just like a shooting star

"Rukia!use your second dance now!"Yoruichi shouts as she dodge Kaname's attack

"Understood!"Rukia concentrate

"I won't let you!"Kaname shoots a fire ball toward Rukia but it was neglected by Gin's wind blade

"?!"Rukia and Yoruichi are shock seeing that,gin put his finger in front of his mouth to make them silent

"Damn!i missed!"Kaname is going to shoot another one but it was too late

"...Next dance...White Ripple!"in just a second both of them is frozen,both Rukia and Yoruichi is looking at gin,he's mouthing"Go" and they reply by a silent "Thank you"then they run away

"Man...we're so close huh Kaname?"Gin talking casually to Kaname

"...even though i can't see but i can still feel something is going on..."he frowns

"Sca...ry..."they both fell into a long silent

* * *

**Arno River,**

Outer Forest

* * *

Ichigo is looking for the other when he saw a huge ice shooting out at the west he quickly follows it,"OOII!!GIIN! KANAMEEE! FATHER!!where are you guys??answer meee!!"but there was no answer so he keep running,after a while he finnaly find Gin and Kaname half frozen in the middle of the forest,"Gin!Kaname!are you guys alright??"

"Oh hi there young master,finally a help to break this awkward silence..."Gin smiles widely at him

"W-what happened to you guys?those witches so this to you guys?"Ichigo look around and see almost half the wood looks like it's winter,"Whoa lucky i did't came here sooner..."

"Um...if you could,will you set us free first?we're freezing here!"Gin protested

"Oh sorry!okay here goes...HEAAHH!"Ichigo pull out his sword and slash the ice but it's too hard so nothing happens,"Dang it's so hard,this is gonna take a while..."finally after 9 hits the ice breaks

"At last...half of my body is numb!"Gin wipe some ice from his shirt,"How bout you Kaname?"

"...hmph..."he didn't answer,he flash steps and leave them

"Ouch that's hurt..."Gin just smiles seeing that

"What's up with him?what did you do?"Ichigo asks

"Oh nothing he just in a bad mood so let's get back now,okay?"

"Yeah okay hey so tell me about those witches they must be so powerful that they can defeat you guys oh and where's my father?"

"They are quite strong and quick,plus tricky but even if we lost them now i'm sure they'll come back soon"

Ichigo seems a little tense,"They are?why did you sounded so sure?"

"Because they want something from us"

"What is it?"

"Sorry but i can't tell you,and i shouldn't told you this either but oh well,keep this a secret okay?"

"Tch,sure..."

* * *

**Aizen's Family manor,**

Front Hall

* * *

"We're baack"Gin opens the door and three butler came to welcome them

"Welcome home,let me take your coat"a green eyed butler took their coat

"Thank you Ulquiorra,hey could somebody draw me a bath?use the usual scent for me,but use milk okay?i'm freezing here"Gin gives his coat to the butler

"Sure thing,need anything else?maybe young master Ichigo want some bath too?"a black haired butler that looks so much like Ichigo offer himself

"Nah...thanks Arro but i think i'm going straight to bed,good night"he climb the stairs,the blue haired butler laugh

"Hahah!draw you a bath?!yeah right!now that he's sleeping let's start the meeting already!"he pull out a sword that he hid in his coat

"Grimjoww your voice is too loud what if he hears you??"Arro protests

"Shut up you ugly faces!now come on!"he stab his sword to the air and suddenly a portal came out

* * *

**Inside the portal**

* * *

"So,every body's here"Aizen welcome them they're at a big room filled with people,"Let us start the meeting shall we?take a seat"

everyone take a seat,then Aizen starts the meeting,"I'll get to the point now and i don't want any interruption 'till i finish,as you know tonight they have found us this probably just a coincidence"he leers to Gin that is smiling calmly then he continues,"and because of that we have to prepare for battle because they can came here anytime,so i wanna ask about the progression of the awakening...Ulquiorra?"

"Yes sire,she has fallen for him for quite some time but he hasn't notice her at all,and the other side he hasn't fell into anyone yet,ever..."Ulquiorra answer with a flat tone

"Is that so?that means we have to find the love of his life first and kill her before they met so he can love our queen with out anyone bothering"a feminine boy offers an idea

"Yeah if he didn't met her how will we know who he loves?and if he didn't met the love of his life then nothing can trigger the awakened of our queen!geez can you get any stupider Luppy?"a super thin man mocks him

a vein pops on Luppy's head,"Shut up!like you have any better idea,Nnoitra!"

"..."

"HAH!you don't have any did you?!"

"Luppy,silence"Kaname warn him

"I also have another report sir,i believe Kurosaki Ichigo has got some 'contact' from them,because he seems to talk in his dream a lot"Ulquiorra add some more

"A 'contact' huh?interesting,what exactly did he say?"Aizen seems interested

"It's different every time,so i think there's two forces that 'contact' him when he's scared he said things like 'i'm not you king! leave me alone!' and 'you freak!'then for the other one he said things like 'what?what did you say?' or 'don't leave me yet!' then 'tell me who you are' and 'i can't hear you...' those are the ones that came out a lot"

"Hmm...i'm not you king leave me alone?i bet that's our queen that's calling him"a girl with a tattoo on her face giggles

"Hahah,good point Cirruci,i agree with 'ya"Nnoitra grins widely

"Enough with chit chat,we have Inoue in our hands already,just a little more then we can wake her up we just need to make her jealous right?there's a lot of hot girl around here just pick some of us to seduce that brat and made her jealous how 'bout Cirruci?or Hallibel?she's hot right?"Luppy sounds a little bored

Aizen is reading a very large book seriously,"No,we don't have to do that?"

"Why?"Luppy seems a little disappointed his idea get refused

"According to the legend their 'sparks' always happen at the 15th of June"he closes the book and smiles mischievously

* * *

**To be continued....**


	2. Chappy 2

**Florence,**

Marketplace

* * *

Ichigo is walking around the market searching for a good fruit vendor,"Man...all the fruits are rotten!are there no fresh fruit around here?!"after a while he finally found a fresh fruit vendor he's kinda doubt to go there because the owner seems very weird he wears green suit and a hat the hides his eyes and carrying a fan,but because there are no other fresh fruit vendor around he decide to go there

"Welcome there sir!the name's Urahara Kisuke nice to meet ya!so find anything you want to buy?it's my grand opening so i'll give you a discount!"he flips his fan happily

"Wow really?great!thanks man!um,i'll take 1 pound of the oranges and a pack of the strawberries then"Urahara nods and give his order in the same time the rain start to falls

"Damn!it was so sunny a while ago!sorry but can i stay here 'till the rain stops?"Ichigo cover his head from the rain

"Sure here stand beside me the roof can cover you"Urahara slides away to give him space

"Thank you,fyuh,a rain falls in the opening that must be sucks huh?"Ichigo starts a conversation

"Yeah not really,it's fate"he smiles warmly at Ichigo

"Hee,well if you think so"

Urahara check him out"By the way sir you didn't look like an italian are you a foreigner?"

"Oh yeah, you notice huh?i came from a far country called a Japan,my father and his friends moved here a long time ago,he said our country were controlled by those witches and warlords,and somehow we succeeded to sneak in to a foreign ship and ends up here,now we're a witch hunter"Ichigo don't know why but he feels that he can open up to this man

"Hoo...a witch hunter huh?you do look strong"he smirks at him

"Oi,Urahara!where's my medicine?i know you hid it!"a petite girl suddenly came and in the same time the rain stop falling Ichigo feels as if he's hypnotized by her beautiful sparkling violet eyes

"My,my,Kuchiki-san,you know that you can't eat that too often it's bad for your health"Urahara hides behind Ichigo

"I don't care!without that drugs i can't hold it...hey,don't hide when i'm talking to you!do you have any manner??"she looks upset

"Uhhh...Urahara-san maybe you should let go of me now..."Ichigo is terrified by the angry look on Kuchiki's face

"Sigh fine,oh by the way the total is 6 euro please"he let go of Ichigo

"Okay wait a 'sec"he look in his pocket

"Excuse me but could you move a little?i really need to talk to him"Kuchiki is now in front of him looking at him with her two hypnotizing eyes

"Oh,sure"he stares for a while before he moves away

"Thank,now GIMMIE THE DRUGS!"she's waiting impatiently

"Are you sure you want to keep eating this?you know you can hold them by yourself..."Urahara looks serious

"I know but lately it increases i don't know why even now i feels it,i'm afraid i can't hold it any longer..."she looks so depressed it makes Ichigo a little curious

"Uhh...'scuse me but i can't help over hearing,what are you suffering?"he build up his courage and asks

Kuchiki turns back"What my disease?nah it's not something you would know it's very rare...who are you anyway?"

"Oh,I'm Aizen Ichigo nice to meet ya"he tried so hard to smiles but fails terribly

"...okay...the name's Kuchiki Rukia nice to meet ya too!,wait did you said Aizen...Ichigo?"she looks at Urahara,"hmm...you must be a japanese huh?that's a Japanese name"

"You know?you guys didn't look like an italian either don't tell me you guys are a Japanese too?"

Rukia smiles,"Yeah we are!can't you tell from our names?"

"Nope sorry,i never know much about Japan so..."Ichigo feels embarrassed of not knowing his own home country

"Haha...is that so?well if you want i can tell you everything you want to know"she smirks at him

"...what's this?is she?like...asking me out?oh no what should i say?i would love to go out with her but isn't it too soon?or is it?damn i don't know...should i say yes?but what if she didn't mean to ask me out?aw man,i'm confused!"just staring at her for a long time until he finally talk,"Sure,i would love to!hey how 'bout now?i know a good coffee house wanna go there?"

there were no responses Ichigo now i sweating like a pig"What?what did i just say?oh my god did i just ask her out?!i really did it??ME asking a GIRL OUT?!this must be a crazy day...oh my god look at her she's staring at me!i know it she wasn't asking me out she just being nice oh no now i'm freaking her out oh my god i should go"

"Huh?who called me?i'll be right there!'scuse me"Ichigo run as fast as he can

"Huh?hey wait!you haven't pay the fruit!thief!"Urahara shouts at him,"Haa...youngsters these days i can't understand them"

"You think i can?"Rukia rasie her eyebrow

"...no you're even worser than me even though your much more younger than me,now if you might could you get him and here take this,then drop it when you part with him"Urahara slips something to her hands

"...a bracelet?"she's more confuse now

"Just do it,ufufufufufu..."his small laugh sounds so mischievous

"...what ever okay then,Y De ne o mana sta de wakutu!"Rukia chant some spell and suddenly every thing stop moving,"Hmm...before i go maybe i'll take this..."Rukia took an apple from the cart then she walks away,searching for Ichigo she should finds him easily,because he's the only one with bright orange head,and it's right in just half a minute she finds him getting ready to throw a rock to the river she stands in front of him and cast a spell"Y de ne o mana ay aric may quequantumn!"

"...AAGH!!that's so embarasing what the hell am i thinking?!asking a girl i just met to go out with me?!of course she'll freak out!"Ichigo throw the rock away

"You wanted to ask me out?"

Ichigo feels as if his heart stop beating,"Oh my god how did you...?"he turns around and find Rukia there,"It's not what you think i just thought you want me to ask you out so i...uhh..please don't freak out..."his sweat are flowing like a niagara falls

Rukia just smiles at him,"Hm...if you wanted have some drinks together that's okay,i like to making new friends"she smiles brightly at him

Ichigo feels embarrassed because of the misunderstanding but he nods at her,"Okay so,want to go right now?i don't have anything to do today,but if you're bussy it can wait"

"Now sounds perfect,let's go shall we?"Rukia let him walk first

"Oh no,ladies first..."

"What a gentleman but i don't know the place so i think you should go first"

"Oh right...this way"

"Haha,you're such a dummy..."Rukia laugh a little

"Hey...i'm in a pressure here of course i'll be clumsy..."Ichigo frowns at her which he reply with a smirk

They walk side by side for a while and when they were talking Ichigo realizes that this girl is so different than any girl he ever met,he can never become his true self in front of anyone,and he never have a incredibly fun argument with anyone before in just a minute the know so much about each other already well,for her because Rukia hasn't open much yet but it was okay 'cause it's just their first meeting,"Aww man the place is closed!"Ichigo and Rukia finally arrive at the 'Florencia' coffee shop

"That's too bad...hey there are another coffee shop around wanna look around?"Rukia looks around her,"How 'bout the 'Amore' coffe shop? i can smell a very delicious smell from there"she pick a very sweet coffee house the building is white with a little touch soft brown for the door and window there are small tables in the yard near the river and the view is magnificent

"That place?but...that's...for...lovers...i dunno..."Ichigo seems a little uneasy

"So what?is that mean a non-lovers like us can't have a coffee in the nice place?come on!"she runs happily to the front door,"Two please,near the river"

Ichigo can only sighs seeing her,"Well,this is not bad the air is good and the view is magnificent why didn't i notice this place before?"Ichigo admiring the view around

"Maybe because you're too busy with your thoughts?here take a seat!what'll you have?i'll have the latte"Rukia give her order and the waiter write it down

"And how about you sir?"the waiter asks Ichigo

"I'll order the same oh and..."

"Extra cream please!"Both Rukia and Ichigo speak in the same time

"Huh...you like an extra cream too?what a how weird i thought you'd like a black coffee or something"Rukia giggles

"Hey,don't judge book by it's cover"Ichigo throw a genuine smile at her

"...umm...do you guys want a cake?"the waiter smiles at them

"Sure hey,if you order the same cake that i want to order then i'll pay for it how about it?"Rukia place a debt

"You're on!okay...hmmm...Chocolate Devil!"seeing the shock in Rukia's face Ichigo is certain that his answer is right

"NO WAY!are you reading my mind?how did you know??"Rukia is amazed by him

"What?it's true?hahaha,that's my favorite cake too!hi-five!"the claps their hand

"Geez...i didn't expect you would get the right answer now i have to pay for you..."Rukia smiles at him

"What?no no no i'm the one who asked you out so i'm the one should pay besides i'm the guy here,you don't want me to loose face right?"Ichigo refused her offer

"Hahaha...you're weird fine,i'll take that as the payment for the fruits you've stolen"

"Oh right...i haven't pay him huh?hey wait the fruits just cost 6 euro and the cake is 7.5 euro!that's not fair!"they both alaugh for a while untill they realize they haven't finished their order

"Oh sorry we forgot to order!well,as you've heard two chocolate devils please"Rukia apologize,the waitress only smile and then walk away to get their order

"...i hope she didn't sneeze on our cakes..."Ichigo whisper

"Yeah...me too...but let's get back to what we left,you were saying about your childhood?"

"Oh yeah,i grew up with fear,even though my father always miles but i always feel that there's something behind that smiles,and everyone in my house always treated me differently you know including the butlers and maids they do respect me but...on some level i think they hate me or something and just waiting something from me,i don't know how to explain it...the bottom line is my life is miserable,i don't even know anything about my family and my father barely talks to me the only one that close to me is only Gin-san..."

"Wow...must be though being you..."Rukia looking at him with a puppy dog eyes

"Uhh...really?didn't you think i'm kinda whining?i mean we just met and i've told you almost all about my misery!how can i open up to you so much??"Ichigo blushes

"I don't know,you're the one who want to open up to me"she giggles

"Hey,do you feel..."

"Your ordes are ready!sorry for the wait!"the waitress came and cut him

"Ah,thank you um,miss..."

"It's Inoue Orihime!and you're welcome!"Inoue put their orders and then leaves

"Well...bon apetite!"Rukia clap her hands and they spent the whole afternoon there laughing at each other's jokes,listening to each other stories both of them really enjoying their time they didn't realize the sun is setting

"Oh look the sun is setting!"Ichigo points at the reflection of the sun on the lake

"What?the sun is setting?oh no!"Rukia rushes to preparing her belongings and go

"Hey wait why rush can't you wait until the sunset?"Ichigo is confused

"I'm sorry but I gotta go!i'm really sorry!ihave a great time to day and i would love to spend some time with you again,okay,bye!"she runs with a very high speed

"Rukia!but where i can find you?!"Ichigo shouts loudly making everybody around stare at him Ichigo pays the bill in a rush but before he go he notice Rukia left her medicine in the table,"It's her medicine,i better give it to her,maybe that Urahara guy knows how to find her"Ichigo leave the place and run to the market,but when he got there the fruit vendor already closed

"Man...it's closed already...geez she's like a cinderella,but instead of leaving a glass shoe she left this glass bottle,and instead of runs away home in the midnight she runs away at sunset...okay i read too much fairytale books!"after cursing at himself for a while Ichigo decided to go home

* * *

**Inside the Portal**

* * *

"I think we find our girl..."Grimmjow's grinning maniacally,"let's go and kill her now,we have enough jealousy already after she look at them"he look at Aizen who is just sipping his tea calmly

"Kuchiki Rukia huh?i didn't see that coming..."Gin nod his head

"Yeah...what a shock..."in his tone Tousen seems to accusing him something

"What should we do Aizen-sama?"Ulquiorra asks

"...just a little bit more,then she'll be awaken we'll have to make her see something that will trigger the awakening anybody has an idea?"Aizen put away his cup

"If it's making someone jealous...leave it to me..."Cirucci smiles mischievously

* * *

**Arno River,**

night time

* * *

Inoue is sitting in the side of river,she looks so sad,"Aizen-kun...why didn't you notice me?even though i spend a night on your house yesterday,even though we always met when you go to the coffee house across mine...even though your father and whole family has met me and know that i likes you...why didn't you notice me at all??"she throw a small rocks to the river and cry,"And now another girl came and in just half a day she stole your heart already!?sob..."she cries even more when she remembered her meeting with Ichigo that morning

**FLASH BACK**

Inoue is cleaning the living room as a thank you for Aizen letting her stay and save her yesterday,"Fuhh...now all is clean!"Inoue seem proud at her job

"My,my...this place is spot less!did you do this by yourself Orihime-chan?"Aizen came

"Ah,Aizen-san good morning...eheheh this is the only thing i can do as a thank you..."she blushed

"Nah that was nothing it was our job as the witch reaper to protect the people"Aizen smiles at her then he pulls out a necklace from his pocket,"Here,take this charm this way if a witch attacks you again we'll know and we can save you immediately"he put the necklace on her hand

Inue was surprised at Aizen's kindness,"Are you really giving me this?is it okay for someone like me take this??"her face is all red

"Of course as i said our job is to protect,now don't loose it okay?"

"Yes sire!thank you so very much!"Inoue bows at him,Aizen just smiles meaningfully at her

Ichigo walked in,"Oh,good morning father..."he greets his father he didn't notice the gasping and squeling Inoue besides him

"Good morning son,are you going somewhere?"

"Yes,i'm going to the market to buy some stuff and..."Ichigo heard a squeaky sound beside him,"Oh sorry didn't notice you there...hm...are you a new maid?hey could you clean my bed room?all of the servants are busy,okay then excuse me father"Ichigo then rushed out

"Ah...sorry about that...he has a problem for remembering people faces..."Aizen pat Inoue's shoulder who is falling into pieces

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Inoue cries her eyes out until suddenly Cirucci came

"Hey,you're Orihime right?why are you crying?"she approaches her and sit beside her

"Cirucci-san...it's...it's nothing..."Inoue wipes her tears immediately

"Aww,come on!you can tell me everything!it's about Ichigo right?"Cirucci smiles gently at her

"..."Inoue nods

"I knew it...what is it now?is he still didn't notice you?or did another girl took him away already?haha!i'm just joking"but her jokes hit the right place it make her cry even more louder,"Whoa there!it's true?our little master Ichigo finally fell in love with some one?are you sure?"she didn't get any reply from Inoue just a nod,"Aw..poor girl if only you can get more aggressive,and didn't hide from him for all this time you can get him already now he's taken...i feel sorry for you"Cirucci keep going on and on about the things she should've done

"Stop it...please...stop it!"Inoue's scream creating a light wind strike around them

seeing that her plan is working Cirucci smirks evilly,"Oh me and my big mouth i'm sorry dear i'm just so disappointed that ANOTHER GIRL CAME OUT NOWHERE AND STOLE YOUR LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AWAY IN JUST A DAY!?i mean come on!YOU'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH HIM SINCE LIKE FOREVER!and one day he met a girl and BANG!!he fell in love with her and there's nothing you can do isn't that sucks?"

"...it's true ishould get him,i like him first!"it seems that Inoue get right into her trap"...maybe there is something i can do...i mean...he hasn't known her for long right?so it should be easy to forget her right?Cirucci-san...will you help me?"Inoue looking at Cirucci with a puppy dog eyes

"Of course!everything for you darling"she smiles warmly at her

"Thank you...i know it's kinda rude but...i deserve it!i've waited long enough now is the time to make a move!"Inoue raise her hand to the sky

Cirucci just smiles at her,while she's thinking her evil plot"Sure...i'll help to wreck everything you planned so your heart breaks in pieces"

* * *

**Aizen's Family Manor,**

Ichigo's bedroom

* * *

Ichigo is sitting on the edge of the window thinking about the moment he spent with Rukia meanwhile his radio is airing a love song and unconsciously Ichigo sing-along it

_"In the edge of the window i gaze upon the chapter of us_

_i'm waiting for you tonight until the dawn comes feeling uneasy inside unconsciously i sings_

_"I love you...you're the one i miss your laughter your every move makes my heart blues I'm falling in love with you will you ever know?tell me how can i tell this to you?i love you..."'_

and at that part Ichigo snaps out back to reality and shocked,"WHAT THE HELL WITH THIS SUPER MELLOW EMO SONG?!stupid radio!"he turn off the radio and jump to bed,"Man...this is the weirdest day in my life...i never had this much fun before...i wonder what is she doing?"he's rolling around and around in his bed untill he fell asleep one hour later

* * *

"Finally...i found you"

**"MY King..."**

"Stay with me..."

**"I won't let you go"**

"Don't leave me..."

**"I will keep you...for eternity"

* * *

**

**Unknown mansion,**

Rukia's room

* * *

"?!"Rukia wakes up from her sleep,her body is wet from the cold sweat,"Haa...haa...that dream again...who the hell is those guys?the girl is keep pushing me away while the guy is telling me to stay...what the hell do they want?!"Rukia sighed,she jump down from her bed and head to the kitchen to get some water,she cursed the fact that her room is so far from the kitchen after ten minutes she finally arrives at the kitchen and she is surprised by the sight she's seeing

"r-rukia...heeeewp..."a red headed man is pinned by a drunk blond woman her face is as pale as the moon

"OH MY GOD!RENJI!Matsumoto-san!let him go!"Rukia rushes to rescue Renji after some struggling she finally succeeded to rescue him

"aw...you're no fun..."Matsumoto frowns then fell into a deep sleep

"Huff...that was close,what are you thinking anyway?go near her when she's drunk is the most deadly thing to do in the world!"Rukia glares at him

"Yeah i know,but she surprised me!i was taking a water when sudenly she grabs my collar and ask me to...ughh...i don't even want to remember it..."Renji rub his neck

"You're lucky i came in the perfect time okay i'm going to take my water then head back,good night"she stands up

"Hey are you going to leave her like this?take her too!"Renji stop her

"What?why should i'm the one who take her??"

"Well i'm a guy and i'm not allowed to go near the girl's hall...soo...here take her"Renji push Matsumoto to Rukia

"Are you crazy?!i can't carry her my self besides do you know how far her room is??"Rukia refuses

"so what should we do?!leave her?"

"...maybe?"Rukia raise her shoulder

Renji snaps his finger"I got it!let's put her into Hitsugaya's room!"

"Huh?are you sure?"

"Yeah why not besides the guy's hall has no complicated rap for the oposite sex so it'll be piece of a cake"Renji carry Matsumoto in his shoulder like a potato bag,"Oh god she's heavier than i thought..."

"Wait,Renji...can i talk to you for a sec?"Rukia pull a chair and sits her face look serious

"Ugh...why didn't you say it earlier,what is it?"Renji too pull a chair

"I think,i know who's the boy that keep calling me in my dream..."

"Really?who is it?"Renji look surprised

"I think it's Kurosaki's son..."

"What?!"Renji shouts

"SHH!!you be quiet!do you wanna wake her up?!"Rukia hit his head

"Ouch!sorry...how did you know?"Renji rub his head

Rukia spin her glass"Well i met him earlier did Urahara didn't tell anyone?"

"Oh he did mention that but i didn't know you were there too"

"...well...i was...searching for my...uhh...medicine..."Rukia stares nervously at her glass

"The Tranquilizer?!you're still drinking that drugs?!do you want to die or something?!"Renji hits the table

"Well...i can't stand it if i didn't drink the drug,it's to much...so...i'm weak okay?!could we leave this topic?besides i lost my medicine so i didn't drink it even once today"

"...tch fine..."Renji seems to be calming down,"So,are you really sure that Kurosaki's son is the guy in your dream?"

"Yeah...they both has the same bright orange hair plus i kinda see his face and they both look similar i think..."

"Are you sure you're not just imagining things?"Renji raise his eyebrow

a vein pops in Rukia's head"...it was a stupid idea to discuss this with you good night"she stands up

"Hey wait!what did i said?!"he quickly grabs her hand

"If you won't believe me then there's no point of continuing this conversation"Rukia slap Renji's hand off hers

"I didn't said i don't believe you!i just...i'm just...asking!"Renji is sweat dropping

"Well that proves that you didn't believe me!doesn't it??"

"..."Renji is speechless he just stand there with his mouth wide open

"Well then,i'm going to sleep now 'cuz i gotta do something tomorrow,good night and don't drag me if you get caught okay?!"Rukia warn him then walks away

"Tch...you're not the boss of me"

* * *

**To be continued.....**


End file.
